


Day 2:Wisp

by A_tiny_star_prince



Series: Inktober 2020! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Ghost Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inktober, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Character Death, logan loves virgil's hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_tiny_star_prince/pseuds/A_tiny_star_prince
Summary: He misses him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Inktober 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953283
Kudos: 33





	Day 2:Wisp

**Author's Note:**

> Day two! 
> 
> Trigger warnings: references to death, suicide, and Logan really really needs a hug

He usually saw him when he was walking down the street. In the corner of his eye as the brushed past gaggles of teens and groups of moms taking their kids on walks. In the reflection of the display case of the small bookstore he used to work at. In the windows of the bakery they met at. In the puddles on the sidewalk leftover from the rain the night before. The mirrors of cars parked on his left, the dark corners of the alleyways he used to hide in, jump out of and scare passersby to make him laugh. 

Sometimes, Logan swore he could hear him- the familiar snort of laughter at a bad pun, the friendly scoff followed by his shaking head; the sound of his low voice whispering in Logan’s ear. 

_ “Starlight?” _

Logan twitched, glancing behind him, but saw nothing. He turned back around and shook his head quickly, shifting the paper he held in his arms as he walked down the sidewalk, through the sharp autumn breeze. 

He saw a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye, the crinkle of a smile, and pushed forward. He could not afford to be distracted again. 

It stung. It stung like the sharp tang of the sour gummies  _ he _ gave Logan to try while they watched a dumb horror film under a bunch of blankets and pillows, the laptop’s brightness illuminating his face as he laughed and shoved  _ him _ away from forcing more into his mouth. It was a miracle their roughhousing didn’t collapse the flimsy fort on top of them. 

He stopped at an alley, pressing his back into the old brick and sucking in a breath so fast it fogged his glasses up. The breeze seemed to freeze the tears onto his cheeks, and he brushed them away with a sniffle. 

“Go away,” he whispered, shoving a hand under his glasses and covering his eyes to try and force the tears back. 

He stayed there, the winded whispering in his ears like  _ his _ voice, and it hurt. 

_ “Hey specs…” _

He flinched, shivering a little and pulling the hoodie he'd been wearing for two weeks closer to his body. 

_ “Shh… it's okay to cry…”  _

He let out a choked sob, sinking to the ground. 

_ “Oh Star…” _

A hand touched his face and Logan’s head jerked up, staring into two dark brown eyes. 

Logan stared at his face, eyes tracing over his eyes, his nose, down to his lips and back to his bangs, and then his smudged eyeliner- streaked down his face from his tears. His ginger hair dyed black and purple, smudges of the fresh dye on his cheeks and a small bit on his nose. The freckles hidden by his concealer. The small piercing on the side of his nose. 

_ “Oh starlight…. I’m so sorry I left,” _ he murmured, pale hands cradling his cheeks, and Logan shivered at the cool touch- tears slowly making their way down his cheeks, pink from the cold. 

Logan whimpered- unable to help it. “Vee-” he whispered, voice cracking. 

Virgil cooed softly, thumb brushing over his cheek bone.  _ “Oh my little star… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry- can you forgive me?” _ He asked, voice soft and sad. 

Logan let out a choked sob, tears burning his eyes. “No, no please don’t be- I-it's not your fault, I’m so sorry-” he took a shuddering breath as Virgil placed a finger over his lips. 

_ “Shh… it’s not your fault..” _ he murmured, eyes cloudy.  _ “I shouldn’t have left you. I should have told you. Instead I hurt you in an attempt at freedom, and I can’t explain how much I regret it…” _ He said quietly, caressing Logan’s tear-stained cheeks. 

Logan sniffled, shaking his head. “I should have asked…” he whispered. “And now you’re-” he hiccuped, tugging the patchwork hoodie closer. 

Virgil hummed a little and smiled, eyes trailing down the other’s shaking form.  _ “I'm right here, Logie,” _ he murmured.  _ “You’ve been holding me close every day… and I’ve been at your side every second,” _ he mumbled.

Logan swallowed, eyes trained on the black and purple hoodie Virgil wore- the same one he had on. 

Their only difference was that Virgil’s had the faintest bit of red on the cuff of one sleeve, where the blood had stained the fabric. 

Logan looked back up. Virgil smiled tiredly at him, translucent fingers still running over his cheek. 

_ “Do you want to go home?” _ Virgil asked, soft like it was on the nights Logan couldn’t think over the sound of the lights and the brightness of the music and voices overlapping in his ears like static blankets curled around him. 

“...Yes,” he whispered. “Please… can we-”

_ “Of course,” _ Virgil murmured, holding his hand as he stood, unable to offer support.  _ “I will always stay with you. I promise, starlight.” _

Logan shivered as Virgil pressed a kiss to his forehead, feet floating off the ground a little as he got on his tippy toes. 

_ “Let’s go home.” _


End file.
